Charles Baker
Charles Baker is a senator in the federal government of the United States of America and is a major antagonist in The Power of Five books Nightrise. Charles Baker is a supporter of the Old Ones and knows of their ambitions and history, and is ready to rule with them once they return. History Charles Baker gets his wish when the Old Ones return out of the Nazca Desert, and they immediately contact him to say he can begin running for the President. Charles is up against another man, John Trelawney, who is more Liberal, and Charles is implied to be very Republican. In supporting the Old Ones, Charles Baker probably advocates such atrocities as war crimes, warmongering, hatemongering, nuclear armament, death penalties, torture and murder of innocents, making Charles Baker a ruthless Satanist, the dark magic practitioner (possibly) and sadistic man in his own right. Yet in public image, he looks relaxed, even handsome, and cultured and polite. He rarely appears in the books, yet his influence is throughout. Indeed, the whole story revolves around him and his battle with Trelawney, and Nightrise corporation suggests to have Trelawney assassinated because of his impending victory. Trelawney survives, because the woman orchestrating the assassination is killed, and Baker loses one of his biggest supporters. Yet, this does not affect his victory. In fact, Charles Baker is revealed to have won the election and become President of the United States of America. Much to everyone's anger, because they either supported Trelawney or knew the polls had been tampered with to make Baker win. Baker illegally won the election. He commented on how ridiculous the accusations against him were and how he would do his best as President. This is his only appearance; when Scarlett Adams, the fifth Gatekeeper, sees him on television in the airport. But soon, Charles Baker gets word from his lord Chaos that the Apocalypse can begin, the signal Charles had been waiting for for a long time. It is unknown what happens to Charles Baker during the Apocalypse, and the earthquake which destroys California in the decade the Five are absent. Baker may have died in the destructions, yet this is unlikely. Pedro is told that when Scott Tyler is banqueting in the castle in Naples, having joined the Old Ones, "some bigshot" from America is present, toasting Scott, and this may well be Charles Baker. Author Anthony Horowitz confirmed that Charles Baker's first act under the dystopia was to destroy London. Thus he is responsible for millions of casaulties and commits one of the most heinous crimes of the series. Baker dropped a nuclear-biological bomb on London as well as other cities in the UK, destroying the infrastructure and allowing his corrupt government to enslave the survivors. Also, if Baker lives, it is unknown what happens to him in the last battle. He may either be forced into fighting, as many businessmen were, or he may have been considered "too high up" like Jonas Mortlake, to be made to fight. Baker may have survived the end of the Old Ones, and if so, it is presumed Trelawney may have arrested him for war crimes. So, he may be imprisoned awaiting trial. Category:Businessmen Category:Satanism Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mongers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants